


Made in Pairs

by Ame44



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Demons, M/M, kind of angsty but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame44/pseuds/Ame44
Summary: Tooru smiles at him slowly, like his happiness is too heavy for him to be quicker.“I’m in love with you”Hajime chokes with the intensity of it all. He wants to answer,that he loves him too, he loves his all, that he feels like at the start of the world everything was made in pairs, and now, with him at his side, he has found his own.





	Made in Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for gabberwocky.tumblr.com for the fantasyhaikyuuexchange17 !! I hope you like it!!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr like imsorryerika !! Its been so long since I last wrote anything so feedback would be LOVED AND APPRECIATED <3

Oikawa Tooru was sick and tired of being wet. He felt the cold touch of his clothes against his back and couldn’t suppress a shiver that grew with intensity as it advanced from this spine to the rest of his body, leaving him feeling almost weak after it was gone. He sneezed.

The waves kept on crashing against the dark sand, the moon shining bright and beautiful –it was, after all, full moon that night-. Oiwaka was sitting just barely out of reach from the sea mercy but he felt like he could be right in the middle of it and still feel more at ease then right now. Right now, he couldn’t breathe.

Right, breathing. He was a bit unused to that.

Why was that again?

He shook the thought from this mind, confused by the utter feeling of sadness that came with the thought and decided to stand up. Grains of sands struck on his hair and clothes, he did not notice, instead, he looked around pointedly, reaching for something he couldn’t quite figure out. He stood unmoving for a long, long time, till a shy morning light started to color the sky. Only then he took the first step out of the beach, fighting with reason the frustration he felt in every inch on his body for not remembering something that felt like a nail on the middle of this mind.

He ignored the intensity of the disappointment and the bone-deep sadness he felt as he walked home, leaving the crashing waves and the wet sand behind, he had good practice at it.

It was 5:30 am when he checked the clock of a passing store.

A Saturday.

He stopped and stared at the calendar on the bakery cheerfully informing him with the cutest front that it was December 4th.

He sneezed again and closed his eyes, thinking quickly.

The last thing he remembers doing was yesterday morning, stressing over the last bits of his thesis while drinking coffee he didn’t make. _Who made…?_ , he shocked his head, confused. It didn't matter, what did matter, was that yesterday was November 1st.

The realization that he has lost a month and he isn’t sure how makes him feeling confused.

The past month. Just thinking about it Oikawa feels like crying.

He doesn’t remember it. He searches for something inside his head while rushing to his house. He doesn’t believe time travel it’s possible and he just knows, he knows, that he is forgetting something.

His confidence on this comes from the feeling like something was ripped from his insides, leaving him hollow.

Like a fathom touch that makes his skin crawl for more.

Like being locked out his mind.

Oikawa Tooru may not remember what the fuck happened that left him with a blank month. He may also not remember that the shit happened during that month at all.

He only knows that he sure as shit isn’t going to just let it go.

He is, Oikawa Tooru, after all.

* * *

 

The light coming from the streetlamp is good, but it leaves Hajime feeling caught. He isn’t really used to being out of the water at night. Feels like trouble.

“You look like someone ate your favorite fish”

“It does feel like that”

Issei looks at him with mocking concern, before turning to the boy that he is holding at his side, and smiling at him.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself? You seemed very eager to talk, just a moment before” He is mocking him, obviously but the boy seems unbothered by his attitude, simply looking at him for a moment before smiling too and turning to Iwaizumi. It sends warning shivers through his spine.

“I heard you have been fucking around” His words have a weird quality to them like he is holding back this amusement. He extends a hand to shake, but Iwazumi knows his kind and doesn’t take it. It seems to please him immensely. “I have always been a sucker for tragic love stories”

“You are Takahiro” Iwaizume says, and immediately regrets it.

“Oh?” The place suddenly feels hotter, all three ignore this. “So you have heard of me!”

“Of course I have,” Iwaizumi says, but he is feeling dizzy and he isn’t sure of much. “All that are hopeless have”

“Lovely to-“

“That is enough” And like that, the air becomes cool again and Iwazumi takes two warning steps away from the smiling boy. His mind is clear, but he can feel his muscles lock up in tension. Issei is looking at them both but, Iwaizume realizes with a startle, he himself is barely visible. The ghost holds his clear hand up, letting the light from the lamp past thought like an accusation.

The demon looks somewhat embarrassed while he plays with the horns on his forehead. And imp, Iwaizumi notices, but doesn’t dare to speak.

“You didn’t have to take all the glamour off!”

“I wouldn’t but you made it so I had too”

“I was just playing-“

“You were feeding off his emotions!” he cuts, and it’s quiet for a moment, while they stare at each other and Iwaizumi stares at them. The waves keep crashing on the beach and Iwaizumi feels how his skin starts to dry a bit too much. He wants to go back. He cant.

“I just want to have him back”

Issei smiles and finally, Iwaizumi remembers why he asked for his help. He feels like that young boy, full of kindness and love.

The boy he was 30 years before when he played with Iwaizumi at the edge of the dock before he was murdered and his soul bond to an eternity on the land.

Takahiro takes his hand, and Iwaizumi understands, he looks away.

“We will help you out”

* * *

 

Oikawa looks pink and gold with the light coming from the sunset. He is the most beautiful thing Iwaizumi has ever seen and its sight leaves him feeling like nothing matters if he can just look at him for the rest of his eternity.

“You look like shit when you are dry, Hajime”

“And you look like a drown rat, but you hear me complaining?”

Tooru smiles at him slowly, like his happiness is too heavy for him to be quicker.

“I love you”

Hajime chokes with the intensity of it all. He wants to answer, _that he loves him too, he loves his all, that he feels like at the start of the world everything was made in pairs, and now, with him at his side, he has found his own._

But he wakes up.

* * *

 

Tooru is trying to ignore the constant feeling of déjà vu, but it's making him feeling trapped.

He looks at the email on screen and wants to throw the whole computer away.

_Mister Tooru Oikawa:_

_After a thoughtful discussion on the thesis you presented us the past November 15th, we have decided to support you financially and in whichever_ w _ay you might deem necessary for you to further your research on the stability of marine life-..._

_…We congratulate you on your work…_

_….We hope to have your response back soon…_

He doesn’t remember presenting this thesis at all.

Frustration builds up in his gut making him feel like a raging fire. The culmination of 3 years of work, and he could not bring himself to remember it. He feels like drowning.

On the table, at the side of his computer there are two mugs. He stares at them, feeling like he is about to be drop from a high place. A premonition.

He closes his eyes and feels a soft touch on his neck. He doesn’t react, unexplainably, he stays without daring to move, hoping against all his reason for the touch to come back. It doesn’t.

At night, feeling exhausted and wounded, he tries to rest. The sound of the waves coming through the open window is comforting but haunts him with longing.

He dreams of a strong laugh and a strong feeling of belonging. He dreams the smell of coffee waking him and a pair of lips kissing his soul.

During the next day, everything smells like the sea.

* * *

 

_“Hajime” He is called, but he doesn’t answer. He knows all of their warnings by heart, he has heard them even when he wishes he didn’t._

_The problem with the sea, is that water carries sound waves like no other medium._

_“He_ won't _let you get away with it, Halfling”_

_But Hajime doesn’t react. He is waiting for him, and that’s all that matters. In his hands, he holds what is a binding spell. He is going to ask him to be with him and be his like his people do._

_A binging of souls. To transcend the human recantation cycle._

_No god could break them apart with it, he knows and it’s his only hope if he wants him._

_And he does, a little too much._

_Danger lurks and he has to be fast._

* * *

 

“Its not going to work, if he didn’t love you” Takahiro is sitting on top of his desk while Issei is away looking for whatever dark, secret, dangerous thing the imp send him after. He isn’t going to die anyway, Takahiro explained, so why waste his potential. Iwaizumi got the distinct feeling Issei was only doing as he said because he was bored. “If you love him more than he loves you, also”

Iwaizumi think a little, but it isn’t really necessary. He knows Tooru like he knows the sun sets like he knows the strength of his own tail. He knows, without any doubt, that Oikawa Tooru loves him more than he can comprehend.

He has loved him since Iwaizumi feel asleep on their beach by accident, tired of the demands and prayers from those he served, and he stumbled upon him, with his heart filled with an adventure Iwaizumi was willing to provide.

So he says “It’s going to work” and there is no hesitation nor doubt in his mind. Takahiro smiles again, and there is a sudden intensity about him that Hajime can’t quite place.

He nods, satisfied. “It is, then”.

Its night again and when Hajime goes to sleep, with the waves crashing above him, he stares at the moon. It's almost there.

* * *

There is a clear smell of salt mixed with coffee when Oikawa wakes up. It turns his stomach with desolation he can’t control, leaving him paralyzed in his bed, yearning for Iwaizumi, for his touch, for his smile.

For a moment, all of his thoughts are occupied by the pain of not having him by his side.

Then he jumps out of bed, a mess. _Hajime._

_Hajime. Hajime. Hajime._

_How he could have forgotten-_

There are two cups of coffee on the kitchen table. Warm, new bread in the center of it. He stops, staring.

Then, Iwaizumi Hajime comes out of the kitchen wearing that awful pink apron he brought him last year as a joke and that he swore to never use and smiles at him.

Everything is silent for a moment except for Tooru’s labored sobs and Hajime quick inhalations.

“I’m back,” He says, desperation and hope leaking from his voice.

And, for Tooru, who runs to his arms and takes him to the ground with him, that all that it matters.

The story of how,

that will come later.


End file.
